


Cold shadows

by imera



Series: MFWW Christmas exchange stories [8]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dark Magic, M/M, Non-Consensual, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch was back, and his plan was to corrupt Jack either he wanted it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadySlytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySlytherin/gifts).



> Unbetaed, but written with love
> 
> Way of breaking into a new fandom, diving in with non-con, but I'm sure it will be just fine.

A year passed since the Guardian’s defeated Pitch Black, and during that year they were able to give every child in the world happy dreams and happy memories, until they were once again the happy children they used to be. Things couldn’t get any better, but unfortunately they could get worse.

Maybe they were foolish to believe that nothing bad would ever happen to them again, but after they defeated Pitch the last thing on their minds was that the danger was still there.

Jack had just finished sending another blizzard when he decided to take a trip up the mountains, something he enjoyed doing after he found his memories. Little did he know that his decision would change everything once again.

He just settled in the snow, his staff laying next to him as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the softness of the snow; if he lay there for a while it almost felt like sleeping on a cloud. His mind slowly floated away until every care in his world disappeared, the battle barely floating at the corner of his new daydream where he was in a circus only for children, and they would laugh and cheer as he performed crazy stunts.

He was far gone and didn't notice the darkness as it was slowly creeping up on him, he didn't notice it before it had wrapped its arms around him and pulled him down into the darkness of a pit, where he was pinned to the cold ice wall by a long and slender body. Everything went fast but Jack knew of only one darkness, which confused him because he was sure the man was gone.

"Hello Jack," the man said in a slow and dark voice, his face close to Jack's. "How have you been? Fine i presume since I've been gone."

"What are you doing here Pitch, crawled out of your hole to scare me?" 

"We both know you're not easily scared, so do you think that's why I'm here?" Jack stared at Pitch, knowing he was right. He had a plan, and it wasn't something Jack wouldn’t instantly guess. "Let me make it easier for you, I can't scare you, and I can't scare the children, which leaves me with few options left. I’m going to corrupt you."

Jack thought about it, not sure how it could happen. "Last time you tried i chose not to follow you, what makes you think i will this time?"

"Oh, this time I’m not giving you a choice, you won't be able to refuse because I'm planning to corrupt your heart." Jack still didn't understand, but he knew it wasn’t good. "Tell me Jack, do you hate me?”

“I don’t hate you, I feel sorry for you,” Jack spat back, trying to twist his way out of Pitch’s grip.

Pitch laughed, a deep sound which sent a chill down Jack’s back, making him feel uncomfortable where he was pinned between the man and the cold ice wall. “I assure you, by the time I’m done with you you’ll feel sorry for yourself.”

The black shadows wrapped itself around Jack, twisting him around until his chest was the thing pressing against the ice. “What are you doing?” he asked, his voice threatening to betray how worried he felt.

“I’m returning from the darkness, and this time none of the guardian’s can stop me because none of you will expect it.”

“They’ll know, I’ll make sure of it.” Jack groaned when Pitch pressed his head against the wall, sharp edges pressing against his cold skin.

“I don’t think so,” Pitch laughed, a hand slowly moving up and down Jack’s side, carefully making its way to his belly, before moving down to his cock. Jack grunted and tried harder to move, but Pitch’s grip was strong. “Are you starting to fear me?” he whispered into Jack’s ear as his fingers crawled over Jack’s pants. “Do you know what I’m planning to do to you?”

Jack knew what could happen; he’d seen it done to humans, innocent humans who couldn’t fight back. But he was no human, and he could fight, but no matter what he tried he wasn’t able to push Pitch away. “Coward,” Jack groaned against the ice.

“Me, a coward? You’re wrong, I’m no coward, I’m evil.” His fingers made their way into Jack’s pants and he grabbed the limp cock, squeezing it lightly in his grip. Jack screamed and tried to push him away, every attempt futile.

“You should have been more careful, Jack, you should have known that I would one day find a way out of the darkness to get you.” Jack opened his mouth to reply only for three fingers to enter it, pushing their way so deep he feared he’d throw up. “Nothing you say will change what will happen here today, I’ve got plans and nothing will stand in my way this time. How much you’ll enjoy it is all up to you, but I won’t hold back if you decide to fight me.”

Jack tried to speak but the fingers kept him from making any coherent words, he tried to move but Pitch still held him, tightly against the wall of ice. The hand in his pants continued to rub his cock, but he didn’t respond to the touch, at least not in the beginning.

Being a supernatural creature he didn’t have desires like mortals had, that of course didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy food, drink or even sex if he wished to, the last one being the hardest to get. Jack wasn’t strong enough to fight Pitch, and after what seemed like forever his cock twitched in the hand of the bogeyman. “There you go, give yourself to me and things will be easier.” Jack shook his head, the fingers still inside his mouth, spit running down Pitch’s hand. Jack moaned and tried once again to get away when he felt Pitch’s lips against his neck, his teeth slowly scraping against the soft skin. Jack continued to protest, but nothing he did stopped Pitch, instead he seemed to like Jack’s attempts.

When Jack’s cock doubled in size breathing became harder, Pitch took another step towards his goal. Pushing down Jack’s pants so his bottom was exposed, he slipped the fingers out of Jack’s mouth and moved them between his ass cheeks, twirling one finger around his hole before pushing it through the tight entrance. Jack screamed and tried to pull away, having never felt anything similar to what Pitch was doing to him right then. 

“By the time I’m done with you you’ll be moaning my name.”

“Never!” Jack refusal ended with a loud gasp as Pitch moved the finger deeper inside him.

“You will.” Pitch spoke in a slow and deep voice, before he laughed and bit Jack’s neck, forcing a scream out of him.

Jack didn’t know what to do, or what to expect next, all he was certain off was that whatever Pitch planned it was wrong. He tried to pull away from the finger, only for Pitch to push it deeper, and wiggle it until a sound escaped Jack’s throat, and it wasn’t a painful sound. He closed his eyes, wanting to pretend he was somewhere else, that Pitch wasn’t real. The finger continued to move, pulling out slightly before pushing back in, harder for each thrust. Jack felt helpless against the wall, every attempt to escape Pitch ended with a hard bite, or his finger moving into an uncomfortable position.

“Accept it Jack, you are beaten.” Jack shook his head and was about to tell him exactly what he thought when a second finger joined the first, and all that came out of Jack’s mouth was a loud scream. Pitch didn’t stop to see if he was fine, not when all he cared about was breaking him. Jack tried to bite his lip to muffle the screams, not wanting to give Pitch the pleasure of knowing he was winning.

When the fingers finally pulled out and didn’t move back in, Jack hoped they were done, even if he was certain it was only the beginning. Pitch had something different on mind, something which would scare Jack.

A shadow blinded him, lifted him up into the air, turning him before pushing his back against the cold wall. Then something tightened around his wrists and pushed his arms above his head, the same thing tightened around his ankles and pulled his legs apart, and he felt something soft move between his legs, resting under his own cock which was once again soft. The shadow above his eyes was still there, leaving him to guess what Pitch was doing.

Because Pitch was a shadow he could move without making a sound and could easily hide his position. A sharp nail traced Jack’s jaw before poking his lips, Jack tried to turn his head but his head was held in place by the shadow. “Such soft lips,” Pitch whispered and pushed his finger into Jack’s mouth. Jack would have bit the finger, if it wasn’t because something stopped him from closing his mouth. Slowly the shadows opened his mouth and Jack was certain Pitch could see deep down his throat. Pitch wanted more than to look as he pushed two fingers into Jack’s mouth. Jack tried to twist his head, or bite Pitch’s fingers again, but all he did was moan as he felt his spit trickle down his jaw.

As Jack struggled with the violation of his mouth Pitch used it to do something else, he used the moment to push his cock between Jacks’ cheeks, entering him without much complications. Jack whimpered as the large cock went deeper than the fingers had, and continued until Jack wondered if it would ever stop.

It did stop, even if it was for only a few seconds as Pitch mocked Jack. “You’ll regret not accepting my offer earlier,” he finished before slowly pulling out. Jack thought he was going to pull out completely, only to moan when Pitch moved his cock back in, rougher than the first time, feeling as if he went even deeper than before. His fingers slipped out of Jack’s mouth and wrapped around his neck, his grip tight enough to make breathing difficult. As supernaturals they couldn’t die from things like suffocating, but they could experience the feeling of dying.

The shadows around his ankles lifting his legs until his ass was exposed. “You look so good from this angle,” Pitch said in a playful tone. Jack hated feeling weak, he wanted to cry and scream, but all he did instead was tell himself he needed to stay strong, that in the end he would find a way out, that evil was always doomed to lose.

“When I get out of this I’ll kill you again,” Jack replied, his words hard to speak as the fingers tightened around his neck. Pitch laughed before he moved again, faster and harder, making Jack feel as if he was being pushed into the ice wall. Jack wanted to scream, but every time he opened his mouth the only thing that escaped it was a pathetic sound which couldn’t compare to a scream. Pitch laughed and mocked him as he continued.

Jack heard strange sounds coming from Pitch, and he could feel the bonds slowly losing their grip. If he stayed still a little longer he was sure their hold would weaken until he could escape. Pitch pressed his body closer to Jack’s, their chests touching, and Jack could feel the shadows on the man, attaching themselves to his cold skin.

Suddenly Pitch growled and shook, and took a bite out of Jack’s shoulder. Jack didn’t know what to do as his body trembled as something strange filled him.

“It feels so good coming inside you,” Pitch growled into Jack’s ear.

“Release me,” Jack snapped, barely able to stop the trembling. Slowly he was laid down on the ground, the bonds in front of his eyes and around his ankles was removed, but the ones holding his wrists were still in place. Seeing Pitch above him Jack wanted to look away, but he couldn’t as he stared at Pitch’s bare chest, at his still hard cock. Jack thought of looking away but changed his mind when he realised it could look like a sign of defeat, and he didn’t want to be seen as weak.

“Wasn’t that nice?” Pitch asked, his voice sounding slightly different than normal.

“You’re disgusting.”

“Your view doesn’t bother me, I got exactly what I wanted.”

“What, me begging? I never begged.”

Jack thought he won, but then Pitch smiled, and it wasn’t any ordinary smile, it was the same smile he had after he tricked Jack from helping Bunnymund. “Not yet, but once the darkness takes over you’ll come looking for me, begging me to take you again, to fuck you into the ground.”

Jack wanted to accuse Pitch of lying, but he knew already then that something wasn’t right, that something was changing inside him.

“Do you feel it? Do you feel my corruption? Soon you won’t be able to control yourself, and then you’ll find me, and the only way I’ll take you is if you beg. And if you think the guardians can help you, think again.” A grin spread across his face before a deep laughter filled the ice pit. Slowly Pitch walked away into the darkness of the pit, his chest and cock still exposed. Jack watched him as he vanished into the dark.

Only when he was swallowed by the dark shadow did the bonds around his wrists release him, and he could once again move freely.

Jack trembled as he stood and dressed himself, worrying about the strange feeling inside him. He wondered how long it would take before it had consumed him, because even if Pitch was evil he still told the truth. He wanted to tell the guardians, it was the right thing to do, to seek help when he needed it, but the darkness inside him stopped him by giving him a headache, and making him feel horribly ill. He knew then what Pitch had done, he made sure he couldn’t ask for help.

There had to be a way to stop it, it always was, but without help he wasn’t sure if he would find a cure, he wasn’t stupid but that didn’t mean he was a genius.

All dressed again he jumped out of the pit and found his staff, which he decided never to part with. Determined to look for an answer to the curse he set out to find one of the guardians, hoping there was a way of communicating exactly what happened to him.


End file.
